


Strawberry Shortcake

by meefling



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Cake, Experimental Confection, M/M, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meefling/pseuds/meefling
Summary: Henry and Robert find themselves test subjects to one of the Lodgers' creations.





	Strawberry Shortcake

Henry had to admit, Mr. Doddle had certainly outdone himself this time.

He always claimed to imbue candies and pastries with different properties; to assist with sleeping, to change the colour of hair of skin, improving memory, he’d even created a jellybean hallucinogen.

He came to Dr. Jekyll one evening, just before Dr. Lanyon was due to be over for supper, with a cake platter covered with a silver lid.

“Oh, Mr. Doddle! Wonderful timing,” Henry smiled as he greeted the man just outside his office. “What is that you have there?”

Doddle theatrically held the platter in one hand, using the other to make gestures as he spoke. “May I present to you, my finest creation to date, a pastry that will bring pleasure to anyone who consumes it, even the devil himself,” He lifted the silver cover to reveal… “Strawberry shortcake!”

Dr. Jekyll whistled, examining the pretty dessert. “How lovely! The cake looks beautiful.” He sparkled at Doddle. “Have you brought it just to show off?”

“Not at all,” He peeked around Jekyll, peering at his office door. “I was actually wondering if Mr. Hyde had gotten in yet, I know he’s got a rather large sweet tooth. I want to give him the chance to be the first to try this cake.” Dr. Jekyll shook his head.

“I’m afraid Mr. Hyde will not be in for a few more hours, not until I head home for the evening.” He informed. “You are free to come back once the sun has set, I’m sure he’ll have arrived by then.”

“In that case, if you don’t mind,” Doddle smiled. “Perhaps you and your guest may enjoy this cake in his place!”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t,” the Doctor laughed, waving his hand. “I’m sure he would be cross with Lanyon and I.”

“Poppycock, allow me to give you the chance to taste my cake as well.”

Jekyll seemed to consider for a moment, humming. “Well… Alright. Bring it on in, then.”

Doddle beamed as he was welcomed into the room, placing the cake delicately onto Jekyll’s desk before walking out of the room.

“Please give me your feedback once you have had your fill,” He chirped. “It is meant to increase happiness and pleasure in those who consume it.”

“I will be sure to give you my words before I leave for the evening.” Jekyll promised. “Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Doddle!”

OoOoO

“This cake certainly is interesting,” Robert remarked as he took his second bite. “You say Mr. Doddle made it?”

“Yes, he claims it will make its’ consumers feel an increased sense of joy.” Henry said as he dug into his slice as well.

“I must say, it’s certainly a pretty thing,” Robert smiled as he observed the cake on its’ stand. “Those strawberries are just perfect. He must have paid handsomely for such picturesque things.”

“I agree, and the little whips of frosting on top really make the picture of a perfect strawberry shortcake.” Henry smiled, looking at Robert. He noticed quickly that Robert was looking at him back, and when he didn’t respond, he blinked.

“Robert?” He asked. The man jolted slightly.

“My word, forgive me,” He laughed a bit, tugging his collar. “My head was in the clouds…” He lulled. Henry’s heart sped up a little.

“It’s alright.” Henry looked down at his plate and stabbed a photogenic strawberry with his fork. “So, regarding the two new lodgers, they’ll require furnishing for their rooms… Robert??”

“Huh?” Robert snapped out of his second daze, and looked at Henry with a slightly reddened face. “I’m sorry, Henry. I believe I’m feeling the effects of Doddle’s confection.” He mumbled, looking down at his plate. Henry said nothing and stared for a moment or two, before he shook his head.

“Perhaps this was a bad night to test his creation.” Henry remarked softly, and perhaps a bit huskily.

“Henry…” Robert trailed off, gaze travelling back up to Henry’s face. He shifted in his seat. “This is rather, um, powerful joy that I’m experiencing.”

“Is that so??” Henry asked, in a heightened voice. “Whatever do you mean?”

Robert didn’t have to speak, only press his legs together and bring his knees up only a little. Henry gasped.

“Lord!” He placed his plate down. “I’ll inform Doddle of how inappropriate this experiment of his was!” He stood, prompting Robert to stand as well and hold his hand out.

“Henry, wait!” He cried. “It’s really quite alright, he didn’t know! That’s why it’s called an experiment, right??”

“Well yes, but perhaps he should find a more controlled way to test his confections on his subjects!” He said frantically, moving towards the door. Robert placed his plate down and rushed to Henry.

“Please, it really is okay--” he grabbed a hold of Henry’s wrist and the Doctors both froze.

Henry slowly turned to face Robert, eyes wide and heart pounding hard in his chest when he saw how flushed Robert had become as well. His eyes shot a glance downwards, before noticing that Robert did the same.

“You’re no better than I am right now,” Robert damn near purred. “You don’t want to march through the Society with that problem, do you?”

He stepped closer to Henry, as the latter bit his lip and looked away, focusing on a flask in his cabinet. He gasped delicately when Robert’s hand grabbed his chin and turned him to look at the older man again.

“Robert, god, what are we doing?” Henry asked in slight alarm. “We can’t be doing this…” He leaned forward a small bit.

“Who’s here to stop us?” Robert asked softly. “Don’t you fret over somebody seeing and ruining our reputations…”

“You have no idea…” Henry laughed nervously, although he reached his other hand up to place over Robert’s, cupping his face.

“Frankly, Henry,” Robert leaned in, their lips mere inches apart. “Even if somebody was watching us right now, I would still want to do this.”

“Robert…”

“You’ve made me feel such great happiness for a long time, dearest Henry Jekyll,” He murmured. “You have been a joy to have as a friend, and I would love nothing more than to make you more than that, right here and now.”

“God, Lanyon, you don’t understand.” Henry whimpered, pulling Robert’s hand down to his chest and placing it over his facing heart. He tucked his face into the crook of Robert’s neck. “You’ve been so fantastic, ever since I met you, I don’t want to lose you ever, this feeling is consuming me…”

“What feeling, Henry?” Robert cooed, right beside his younger friend’s ear. Henry shivered.

“The feeling I’ve had for you for years now, Robert,” He whispered, taking a deep breath. “The feeling of love.”

The pair stood a few feet from the door, halfway in each other’s arms, standing closer than they ever had before. A full minute passed after the confession, and Henry slowly lifted his head from Robert’s neck and looked at the man he had just professed his love to.

Not a moment passed after their eyes locked did their lips follow.

**Author's Note:**

> should i add a chapter two of lanyon and jekyll helping each other with their 'problems' and getting covered in aphrodisiac cake? let me know in the comments :')


End file.
